


Selfie by Design

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our final prompt fill for Halloween!~</p><p>daiquiris-in-a-skull said:<br/>I'd like the murder husbands taking a selfie in front of one of their designs, probably with the guy eviscerated so it read "just married" or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie by Design

Exhilaration still fizzles low in his gut. It’s so strong and effervescent there’s a very real concern that if he were to open his mouth, he might blurt something out. Something overtly sentimental or explicitly romantic. He has never been one to find that easy, nor has he pushed Hannibal to become anything domestic. To become settled and converted into some tamed thing. He has long learned to never ask more than he knew the good Doctor Lecter could give.

Will Graham finds he does rather prefer it this way on most days. A certain element of chaos and havoc has always shaped his life and his path. However, that doesn’t always stop the hideously adoring ripples from periodically surging to the forefront of his mind. As he looks to Hannibal, a recent kill strewn upon the floor, that swell of affection nearly doubles.

“He had it coming,” Will says unnecessarily, tracking Hannibal’s movements as the man circles the body.

“Indeed,” the man replies with a nod. “Although, you have your reasons. And I have mine.” He lifts his eyes, trapping Will’s gaze. There’s a growing expression of curiosity overtaking Hannibal’s face. After a pregnant pause between the two men, Hannibal speaks.

“I think it’s time Will, don’t you?” Hannibal says. He outstretches his hand. For a very swift moment, Will believes he is meant to take it—he wants to take it—before Hannibal speaks again. “Might I borrow your mobile?”

Will blinks. “What?”

“Your mobile,” a gloved hand motions to his coat. “I think we need to commemorate this event. Our first kill. Together.”

Will gives himself a pat down, finding the slim cellphone in an inside pocket. “Our first kill together? No, that was the Red Dragon…” He contends, confused, as he hands the man his phone.

“This man here,” Hannibal gives a wave down, stripping his hand free of a glove to work the phone. “Is our first kill. _Together_.” Hannibal says with emphasis.

“Ah,” Will says, wondering just how many shades of red his face flushes. He watches Hannibal flick quickly on the phone, before motioning for Will to approach. There’s an incredibly playful, if a bit deviant, expression on his face.

Immediately, Will understands. “You want us to take a _selfie_ with the corpse?” Will chalks that sentence up to one of many around Hannibal he never thought he would ever say.

“It’s an idea,” Hannibal says, deft fingers sliding against the glass of his cellphone, raising it high as he presses Will close. “Something to send to our friends overseas.”

Will stares, eyebrows lifting, heart thudding with that hectic current of exhilaration. “You’re thinking about sending them a message?”

Hannibal smiles, a slow creep that touches his eyes. “Let’s call it more of an … announcement.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the prompts guys~
> 
> Fanfic by [BelladonnaQ ](http://www.belladonnaq.tumblr.com)and Art by [Reapersun](http://www.reapersun.tumblr.com)


End file.
